


Any other day

by Kassielle



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: Любой день, когда они могли встретиться
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 11





	Any other day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambizianka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambizianka/gifts).



> Ну ты понимаешь

Это мог бы быть любой другой день.

Ичиго сдвинул защитный пластик с лица. Снаружи здание выглядело, пожалуй, красиво, на некоторых окнах были словно чёрные супергеройские маски – рамы со стёклами выбивало взрывом, а стены впитывали в себя дым и сажу, остались следы. Два или три конференц-зала сгорело в хлам. Исида и Чад внутри искали тела, или других выживших, или что угодно ещё, Ичиго вот потушил, что мог, и теперь дышал свежим воздухом.

– Слышь, – прохрипели с носилок сбоку. – Рыжий, бля. Опалило, чтоль?

– Ага, ещё с рождения, – к насмешкам Ичиго давно привык, даже шутки в арсенале стали заканчиваться. Не такой уж он и большой был, этот арсенал. – Пить хочешь? Болит что-то?

– Там ещё два моих парня было на, – мужик закашлялся, продолжил через минуту, – на лестницах, курили небось. Олухи.

– Крыло?

– Южное, второй этаж.

– Исида, Чад, проверьте южное крыло на втором этаже, могут быть ещё люди.

– Куросаки, я как раз туда шёл! – возмутилась рация, и Ичиго улыбнулся. Посмотрел на мужика, который щурился на яркое послеобеденное солнце.

Странный был мужик. Когда Ичиго ворвался с огнетушителем внутрь, тот закрывал дверь в комнату, где ещё ничего не успело начать гореть, и орал на кого-то, и бросал ему вслед документы. Потом вырвал у Ичиго огнетушитель и начал тушить сам, направлял пену на источники огня так, словно чуял их. Ичиго аж сбегал за вторым огнетушителем, а ещё успел прикрыть мужика от осколков стекла – один из шкафов не выдержал температуры и рассыпал на них свои дверцы. Разговаривали они исключительно матом, но потушили огонь втроём, когда ещё и Чад присоединился. 

Сейчас мужик лежал на носилках, в обгоревшем, когда-то белом костюме, с яркими под пятнами от дыма волосами – красился? Серьёзно? Да кто он такой? – и щурился уже на Ичиго.

– Ты как будто МЧСник, – пробормотал под нос Ичиго.

– Бывший, – ощерился мужик. – Не в вашей, мать её, Японии. 

– Оно и видно. Ты ещё и коллегу успел спасти, да? Круто, – Ичиго перевёл взгляд на него, и успел заметить, как дрогнули, поднимаясь, уголки его губ. А потом мужик поднял ладонь.

– Гриммджо Джаггерджек. Я ещё не решил, стоит угостить тебя в честь спасения или задницу тебе надрать, потому что ты так тупил на тушении.

– Слышь!

– Но жопой чую, ещё свидимся, – договорил Гриммджо, и пошевелил пальцами. Ичиго запоздало пожал ладонь, не очень крепко – вдруг ему было больно.

– Поверю твоей жопе, – фыркнул Ичиго. – Куросаки Ичиго.

– Ичиго – имя, да? 

– Ага.

– Значит, моя жопа заслуживает доверия? – в голубых глазах искрилось веселье. Ичиго отвернулся от него, как будто ему срочно надо было проверить рацию или телефон.

Ему тоже казалось, что они ещё пересекутся, а уж своей заднице Куросаки точно верил.

* * *

Это мог бы быть любой другой день.

Орихиме плохо держалась на льду, и Ичиго вызвался пойти на каток вместе с ней – конечно же, вместе с Исидой и Тацуки, которые неустанно берегли честь Орихиме от посягательств Ичиго.

Затея была сомнительной: если бы Ичиго и посягал на чью-то честь, то, например, уже огрёб бы от Исиды. Вот бы Исида расстроился. Да и Орихиме тоже расстроилась бы, жалко её было. Вот Ичиго и не посягал вообще.

Рукии рассказал только, Рукия вообще собиралась в другой университет и пересекалась с ним только на курсах английского. Она охнула, покраснела, шёпотом спросила, есть ли у него типаж, и пообещала хранить тайну. Рукия была надёжной. Её дружок – тоже, хотя таким не выглядел, Ичиго ему пару раз морду набил, да и Ренджи ему тоже морду набил, с тех пор иногда ходили на пиво.

Ну, если Ренджи и был ему в типаж, то совсем немного.

В любом случае, на катке было весело. Ичиго наперегонки катался с Тацуки, Исида смотрел с трибун – недавно вывихнул ногу, когда опаздывал на урок, но Ичиго ему не поверил. Орихиме... Орихиме. Она всё ещё училась, и иногда Ичиго предлагал помочь ей кататься. Но она краснела и отпиралась, и от помощи Тацуки тоже отказывалась. 

Так и вышло, что через пять кругов, три из которых Ичиго прокатал быстрее Тацуки, пришлось срочно мчаться ей на помощь – Орихиме врезалась в незнакомого парня в синей шапке, и упали оба. Это могло быть началом восхитительной новой дружбы, подумал Ичиго, а потом заметил, что парень довольно явно лапает сиськи Орихиме, не спеша подняться.

Ну, всё, подумал Ичиго, пизда ему. Не буквально. Просто никто не смеет посягать на сиськи Орихиме и всю Орихиме, пока его или её не зааппрувят Тацуки с Исидой. Ну и Ичиго тоже, само собой. Себя вот совсем не аппрувил, а вот этому говнюку и подавно не разрешил бы.

Поэтому Ичиго поднял его за шкирку – говнюк оказался выше него, и теперь насмешливо смотрел своими голубыми глазищами, – и сказал:

– Давай ты не будешь трогать мою подругу.

– Дак я её спас от падения, – он тянул слова с лёгкой хрипотцей, и Ичиго облизнул пересохшие вдруг губы. – Чего такого?

– Руки к ней не надо тянуть, вот чего.

– Девушка твоя, чтоль?

– Подруга, – повторил, насупившись, Ичиго.

– Ну так давай у неё спросим, можно ли мне её трогать. Или у неё языка нет?

Говнюк явно веселился и напрашивался. Но драться посреди катка было не лучшей затеей: они бы всем помешали. Вон, Орихиме уже жалостливо хлопала глазами и хотела вмешиваться.

– Знаешь, давай на улице поговорим. Тацуки! – он крикнул, хотя Тацуки уже давно подъехала и стояла рядом, обнимая Орихиме за плечи. – Скажешь Исиде, чтобы вещи мои захватил.

Говнюк, всё так же нехорошо улыбаясь, уже катился к выходу. Ичиго прямо так перепрыгнул через бортик, не обращая внимания на вопль охранника, и помчал в раздевалку переобуваться.

На улице, как оказалось, похолодало. Парень послушно ждал его, на нём были только толстовка, шапка и штаны в обтяжку над белыми кроссовкам. Штаны как беговые или там велосипедные. У Ичиго пересохло в горле, когда он вобрал это всё глазами и соединил со взглядом и ухмылкой.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что решил набить мне рожу просто так, за подругу?

– А ты разговорчивый, – немедля отозвался Ичиго, доставая из карманов парки перчатки. – Кто-то поумнее уже извинился бы перед ней.

– Кто-то поумнее, да не в твоём вкусе, а, рыжий?

– Да ты… – Ичиго рванул вперёд, почти вмазал по челюсти, но его руку схватили и протянули чуть дальше, и он чуть не потерял равновесие.

Горячий шёпот тронул ухо:

– Я за тобой долго следил, знаешь, но только недавно сообразил, как нам сразу перейти к делу. Знаешь, без свиданок, разговоров, ерунды этой.

Ичиго сглотнул, нехотя признавая его правоту. Говнюк был очень в его вкусе. Очень.

– Поэтому лосины натянул, да?

– Не, в них кататься удобно, – голос обжёг смешком, продолжил, – да и красиво смотрятся. Ты ж заценил, а, Куросаки?

– Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, – Ичиго вывернулся, уже сам заломил ему руку, пока тот не успел очухаться, – запишу в телефоне как “сталкер-мудила”.

– Запиши как Гриммджо, – посоветовал он, и пошевелил пальцами заломленной руки.

И потом дал подсечку.

* * *

Это мог бы быть любой другой день.

Пацана привезли в неотложке, дышал сам, но был без сознания, и рана на голове была ужасной. Светлые волосы покраснели от крови, и Гриммджо первым делом распорядился смыть её, пока не засохла. Заодно скажут, насколько рана глубокая, думал он, меняя перчатки и маску.

Оказалось – неглубокая, просто неудачное место, и он успел потерять порядочно крови. Гриммджо шил и думал, что смена чот тихая, только этого, который оказался рыжиком, и привезли. Лишь бы не сглазить.

Рыжика он увидел только на следующий день, потому что сглазил, и травмпункт заполнился битыми пацанами, плачущими девочками со сломанными руками, подвернувшими ногу стариками и старухами, ну и ещё кучей народу. Гриммджо выдохнул, дал пять принимавшему смену Заэлю, и пошёл смотреть пациентов. Несколько человек с переломами выписали.

Рыжик лежал и пялился в шторку, отделявшую его кровать от других. Гриммджо цокнул языком и придвинул ногой к себе стул, садясь напротив.

– Слышишь меня? Понимаешь?

– Мгм.

– Себя помнишь?

– Мгм.

– А голову повернуть можешь?

– М-м.

– Так, – сказал Гриммджо и почесал в затылке. Рыжик как раз скосил глаза в его сторону, и удивлённо приподнял брови.

– Что? Татухи? Я совмещал учёбу с панк-рок-группой, – хмыкнул Гриммджо. – ЗОЖ рулит, панки хой.

Рыжик улыбнулся, и это пока что было самым классным событием за всю суточную смену.

– Хрен тебя знает что с тобой случилось, но пока ты не говоришь и не можешь пошевелить головой, тебя не выпустят. Родители есть? В курсе, что с тобой?

– М-м. М-м-м, м!

– Телефон? Ты без телефона приехал, да и без сознания тоже.

Рыжик поник. Гриммджо почесал затылок, почесал ещё и подбородок, вытащил свой телефон. Странно, конечно, что он так переживал за рыжика, медицинская этика такого не предусматривала и вообще это некруто, вдруг его придётся снова оперировать, а у Гриммджо рука дрогнет. Мало ли что.

Но очень хотелось ему помочь, поговорить, как оклемается, голос послушать. Тянуло. Сильно тянуло, и Гриммджо, который давно избавился от алкозависимости, мог сравнить это с тягой к выпивке после большого перерыва. Может, и похуже даже.

– Держи, рыжик, свяжись со своими, хз, смс сбрось. Ты в пятой районной.

– М, мгм, м-м-м! – тот закивал, протянул неловко руку за телефоном и тут же начал набирать текст, хмурясь и пожёвывая нижнюю губу. Гриммджо терпеливо ждал, и кивнул, когда телефон протянули обратно. На экране светились буквы:

“Я отца предупредил, он во второй работает. Это ж вы меня зашивали? Спасибо огромное. Правда, я огрёб, потому что мне не нравится, когда меня зовут рыжиком. Зовите Ичиго. )”

– Как скажешь, рыжик, – Гриммджо улыбнулся, отбирая телефон, и вовсе ощерился, когда карие глаза плеснули в него возмущением. – Нечего мне выкать, тридцатник ещё не повод делать из гениального хирурга старикана. Спи давай, послезавтра проверю твою башку.

На сообщение от Куросаки Ишшина он ответил скупо: рана неглубокая, проблема с речью, возможно, было сотрясение. Ещё добавил номер палаты, и что посетителям можно, с его, Гриммджо, разрешения, пусть так и говорят. Домой ехать не хотелось, но надо было: диванчики короткие, хрен он здесь отоспится.

Ну, хоть Ичиго в этом плане повезло, подумал Гриммджо и усмехнулся.

* * *

Это мог бы быть любой другой день.

Но это был вторник, и завтра обещали жутко сложную контрольную по алгебре. Домашка не получалась – Ичиго ненавидел логарифмы, –- Ишшин расшумелся на нижнем этаже, и хотелось сдохнуть. Или рожу кому-то набить. Ичиго бы даже не раздумывал, если бы в шкафу оказалась Рукия – и ей набил бы.

Шкаф подозрительно отзывчиво зашуршал, и Ичиго сразу же долбанул себя печатью временного шинигами. Всё лучше, чем логарифмы. Он подлетел к шкафу, рванул в сторону дверцу и застыл.

– Йо, – ухмыльнулся Гриммджо. 

– Ты что здесь забыл?

– Скучно стало. Ты, смотрю, тоже взвинченный.

Ичиго вздохнул: и неймётся же ему.

– Слушай, мне правда некогда, я…

– Ну, Курросаки, – Гриммджо поиграл бровями, и Ичиго сглотнул, втихаря радуясь, что хакама были просторными. Меховой придурок просто выучил всё, что его заводило, и теперь пользовался этим.

– Куросаки, – он перетёк со шкафа на пол; сложно было так описывать очень плавные движения мужика ростом чуть выше Ичиго, однако именно это Гриммджо и делал. Перетекал из состояния “лежу в шкафу красивый” в состояние “стою рядом и дышу на кожу”, и это вообще не помогало сосредоточиться на алгебре. Логарифмах.

– Джаггерджек, – отозвался Ичиго дрожащим голосом. Какие логарифмы, этот тут дышит прямо на шею, на открытое в вороте кимоно плечо.

– Ладно, давай без кошек-мышек сегодня, – решил Гриммджо и перетёк на колени. Ичиго хлопал глазами, рассматривал лохматую макушку, пока Гриммджо сноровисто развязывал ему пояс.

– Слышь, ты чего.

– Тебе ж некогда? Я иногда слушаю, что ты говоришь, Куросаки, – дыхание опалило бедро, Гриммджо стащил хакама вниз, потёрся гладкой щекой о ногу и посмотрел снизу вверх, – поэтому сегодня мы на минималочках.

Его чёртов длинный горячий язык провёл по бедру, очень близко к паху; Ичиго задохнулся, чуть не рухнул, и спасибо, Гриммджо вцепился в одну ногу и тем напомнил, что Ичиго может стоять сам вроде как. 

– Не, не пойдёт, – он приподнялся и толкнул Ичиго, стреноженного собственными хакама, в шкаф, где только что лежал сам. Спасибо, запасные одеяла смягчили падение, да и за сам шкаф он вцепиться успел. Гриммджо следовал за ним, настольная лампа уютно подсвечивала его со спины, и на секунду Ичиго даже забыл, что тут происходило. Красивый всё-таки, стервец пушистый. Потом пришлось срочно вспомнить, что он всё ещё дома, сёстры могут слышать, и совсем не обязательно орать от неожиданности, когда Гриммджо одним плавным движением заглатывает до горла. Ичиго больно укусил себя за ладонь, отнял не сразу. Гриммджо мерно двигал головой, прикрыл глаза, будто тащился от этого всего, и крепко держал ноги Ичиго, как будто тот мог или хотел свалить. Оставалось часто дышать и цепляться до побелевших костяшек за запасное одеяло, и всё-таки кусать ладонь снова, когда Гриммджо оставил во рту только головку и посмотрел на него исподлобья. Где-то там Ичиго и кончил без всякого предупреждения.

Прав был Гриммджо, взвинченный он.

Гриммджо не успел отстраниться вовремя, и теперь своим ужасно длинным языком ещё и щеку облизал. Ичиго сглотнул.

– Украду тебя, Куросаки, – доверительно, хрипло сказал Гриммджо и растрепал ему макушку. – В пятницу и украду, Пустых оставишь своему очкарику.

Открыл Гарганту и был таков. Ичиго почесал в затылке, пожал плечами и вернулся в тело. Ну, хоть мыться не надо было.

* * *

Это мог бы быть любой другой день.

Циклон примчался слишком уж внезапно, и посадка на самолёт задерживалась. Снег за огромными стеклянными окнами валил, как в диснеевском мультфильме. Ичиго поднялся с места в зале ожидания:

– Я за кофе. Тебе брать?

– Неа, я не сплю, – отозвалась Тацуки, увлечённо выстукивая сообщение в телефоне. Ичиго махнул рукой и пошёл к стойке бариста. В дьюти-фри толпились люди, которым явно нужно было закупиться именно здесь, а не в точно таком же дьюти фри точно такого же аэропорта в точке прибытия. В философию Ичиго толпы не вписывались, пересадки были неизбежным злом, а кофе просто помогал держаться на ногах. Он сам сейчас с удовольствием выпил бы зелёный чай и подремал немного, а потом можно было бы на пробежку. И размяться так хорошо, чтобы не огрести от Тацуки – вечно пользовалась ростом и отбивала ему ноги.

Очередь к кофе была большой, задерживался не только их с Тацуки рейс. Менее привередливые люди стояли в очереди к автомату, но Ичиго физически не выносил кофе из автоматов. Краем глаза заметил только мужика с ярко-голубыми волосами – высился над очередью, озлоблённо гундел под нос и возил пальцем по планшету. Странно, подумал Ичиго, мог бы и в другом зале переждать, шмотки на вид дорогие, а и планшет последней модели – Исида на такой облизывался, все уши прожужжал. А стоит за растворимым кофе в очереди, чудак. 

– Следующий, – прогудел бариста, явно уже устал. Ичиго встрепенулся, ненадолго задумался и заказал чёрный чай с американо. Ветер швырнул в окно охапку снежинок и начал стихать. Ичиго одобрительно хмыкнул, сказал баристе “спасибо” и понёс стаканчики обратно к Тацуки. Обернулся ещё посмотреть на непонятного хмыря с планшетом, и судя по кнопкам, которыми тот набирал заказ, хмырь любил латте. Смешно и вообще не вяжется, подумал Ичиго.

– Скоро обещали запустить рейс! О, ты мне чай взял? 

– Чёрный, как твой третий дан, – неловко пошутил Ичиго. Тацуки ничего не сказала – её телефон пиликнул сообщением, и она забрала стаканчик, не глядя. Наверняка с Орихиме переписывались, подумал Ичиго и сел. Проверил время, отпил кофе, поискал взглядом хмыря – уже стоял в очереди на рейс до Пекина. Забавно.

– Орихиме пишет, в Вашингтоне обещают хорошую погоду.

– С роботом сфоткаться не просила?

– Просила, – Тацуки улыбнулась, – придётся поискать.

Ичиго покачал головой, поболтал остатки кофе в стаканчике и допил одним махом. Это ждёт после соревнований – огромный боевой человекоподобный робот, который, по мнению Орихиме, есть где-то в городе, сувениры, фотки в памятных местах и местная еда. Сейчас лучше было думать о чемпионате.

А не обсасывать в памяти каждую черту лица какого-то левого хмыря с голубыми волосами.


End file.
